


Three's Company

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Jenna Is Josh's Mama, M/M, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Tyler Is Josh's Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh's jaw is definitely going to be sore tomorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: 
> 
> VERY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF PORN 
> 
> VERY  
> VERY  
> GRAPHIC  
> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING STRAIGHT PORN BEAR WITH ME

Josh always gets stuck in the middle.

Whether it be at events, pictures, car rides, or restaurant boothes, he was always in the middle.

Right now he was in the middle of Jenna and Tyler, pale thighs bracketed around his face while long, slicked fingers worked him open from behind.

He must've been doing a good job, because praise from both ends were spouting his way.

Jenna was whimpering, her voice slightly higher than usual as Josh licked up her clit, eventually taking it into his mouth and sucking.

She bucked her hips at that, letting out a yelp.

Josh shifted a bit as he felt Tyler slide another finger into him, his opposite hand jerking the drummer off nice and slow.

He glanced up at Jenna, who was rolling a nipple between her perfectly manicured nails as she rocked against his mouth, his tongue.

Her cheeks were flushed and jaw slack, high-pitched moans bubbling from her lips when Josh started to fuck her with his tongue, bobbing his head back and forth.

Purple-colored nails dug themselves in his hair, pressing him deeper in.

Josh nearly forgot about Tyler until the fingers receded, replaced by the tip of his cock.

"Beg, little slut," Tyler cooed, running his hands up and down the redhead's back, his cock rubbing up against Josh's entrance.

His mouth left Jenna for a split second, and, not wanting to displease her, slid two fingers into her, thrusting in and out slowly.

"Daddy f-fuck my tight little ass please fuck your little whore-" He was cut off, the tip of Tyler's cock slipping into him teasingly.

"A-Ah, daddy, p-please," He quickly shed the confident mask he was wearing in the beginning, whimpering and begging for Tyler's cock.

The brunette seemed pleased by this, pressing Josh's head back down to Jenna.

He rubbed her clit slowly before his mouth went back to work, jaw becoming a bit sore as smooth thighs clenched around his face again.

"Fuck, Josh, s-such a good little boy, made for this," Jenna breathed, tugging on the drummer's hair.

It was slow, but Tyler started to thrust in and out of Josh, smirking and waiting for the boy's reaction.

He whimpered, pressing his ass against Tyler wantonly, silently pleading for more.

Jenna cried out when Josh's tongue slid across the one spot that made her see stars, hips snapping up hard.

"J-Josh, gonna cum-" She whined, shifting herself and pulling Josh's head down, his tongue flicking rapidly against her clit.

Tyler sped up his pace, forcing the redhead to falter for a split second as he hit straight on his prostate.

"D-Daddy-!" He moaned, chewing his lip before taking Jenna's clit into his mouth, sucking hard and even letting his teeth run across it lightly.

"Just fucked yesterday and you're still so tight, aren't you baby?" Tyler gripped Josh's thighs, fingers dangerously close to his neglected cock, red and dripping pre-cum all over the bed and himself.

Josh nodded, looking up at Jenna with innocent eyes as she melted above him.

"Ah, Josh!" She cried out, her voice rising a few octaves as she gripped the sheets, jerking up into Josh's mouth as she came.

Her tits bounced gracefully as she rode out her orgasm, nipples hard and standing proudly.

The drummer whimpered, his breathing shaky as Tyler pounded into him hard, letting out tiny groans with each push.

He took a breath, going back and licking up the cum oozing out of Jenna, now slowly and lazily circling his tongue around her abused red clit.

"Fucking made for this, Josh, made to be fucked, just a little toy," Tyler hissed, slapping Josh's ass sharply, leaving pretty red handprints on the skin.

Jenna sighed, both hands now massaging her tits, rolling the pink buds between her fingers.

Josh's jaw ached, but he wanted to make Jenna proud and kept going, feeling her pussy tighten a bit as she began to get aroused once again.

Tyler left deep purple bruises on his hips and thighs, his face flushed as he felt Josh clench around him.

He leaned down, leaving bite marks and hickies on the drummer's shoulders, marking what was so obviously his.

Jenna whimpered above Josh, who now had two fingers thrusting rapidly in and out of her, mouth encased around her clit.

"You want daddy's cum in you, whore?" Tyler dug his nails into the redhead's ass, hissing into his ear.

Josh whined and nodded, his stomach turning as he felt his climax come closer.

Jenna let out a scream as she came for the second time, Josh sucking his fingers clean and once again cleaning the mess with his tongue.

"You love the taste of my cum, don't you baby?" She moaned, pulling Josh up to kiss him sloppily, tasting herself in his mouth.

"Mm yeah mama s'good," He mewled, giving her a few kitten licks before his toes curled, Tyler hitting his prostate hard.

He let out a breathy moan as he came, white splattering up his chest, oozing onto the sheets.

Tyler gave him a few more thrusts before filling him up, sighing shakily and stroking the drummer's cock slowly.

"Good boy, Josh, such'a good boy," He breathed, pulling out gently to make sure all of his cum stayed in the redhead.

He left bites and hickies on Josh's thighs and ass, licking over them before grabbing the plug off of their nightstand.

Josh's tongue faltered and he squeaked a bit when he felt the plug slide into him, trapping Tyler's seed.

The brunette pulled Josh away from Jenna, smiling at his cum and spit-covered face, cheeks red and hair ruffled.

"D-Did I do good, dada?" His voice was small, Tyler's hands cool and comforting on his face.

"Perfect, baby, made mommy and daddy feel so good," Tyler praised, kisding Josh's forehead.

Jenna sat up, humming happily as she brushed the redhead's hair out of his face.

"You tired, sweetie?"

Josh rubbed his eye and yawned, nodding.

"M'jaw hurts, mama."

She laughed softly, Tyler walking off to grab a towel from the bathroom.

"Y'did so good though, princess, mama and daddy'll reward you tomorrow," Jenna smiled, taking the towel from Tyler so she could wipe the sweat and cum from Josh's front.

The drummer smiled sleepily, his eyes lidded.

"C'n I go to bed now?" He slurred.

"Course, baby," Jenna pulled the soiled sheets off the bed, leaving the comforter and bottom sheet.

Josh climbed into bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.

Tyler wrapped a hand around his wife's waist, pulling her close.

He tilted her chin and kissed her soft and leisurely.

"Was thinking we could have some alone time since little Joshie's asleep," He mumbled against the blonde's neck, earning a shudder.

"Only if you cum inside of me."

"Deal," Tyler growled, picking Jenna up and rushing into the guest bedroom.

He smiled as she sprawled out before him, legs spread and pussy eager for his cock.

She was already wet, making Tyler bite his lip with anticipation, his cock twitching.

Teasingly, Jenna rubbed her clit, letting out a soft moan.

"C'mon, Ty, I'm all yours," She breathed, smoothing a hand over her breast.

Tyler loomed over her, kissing her heatedly while his fingers teased her entrance.

"So desperate for my big cock in you, huh?" He whispered, blowing on her clit gently.

"Fuck, yeah, Ty, please-" She swallowed hard, fingers spreading her pussy open for her husband.

Tyler stroked his cock, lining up with Jenna and pushing in slowly.

"Fuck, yes, baby, fuck me so hard," She groaned, legs wrapping around the brunettes waist.

Tyler heard a rustling in the room next door; probably Josh waking up alone.

The redhead would be crying for them soon, so immediately his thrusts were fast and hard, Jenna crying out beneath him as she tightened around him, cum soon leaking out of her pussy as they hurriedly tried to clean up, Josh starting to whimper next door.

She wiped herself clean quickly before tossing on one of Tyler's shirts and jogging to the bedroom, comforting the sniffling drummer quietly.

"M-Mama, thought you left me," He whined, wiping his eye.

"No, no, baby, we'd never leave you," She cooed, climbing into bed just as Tyler walked in, wearing a pair of boxers.

"Sorry baby boy, " He mumbled, scooting in on the other side of Josh, frowning a bit.

The drummer was already back asleep in Jenna's arms, the blonde smiling up at Tyler softly.

It was quiet for the rest of the night, soft breathing all through the house.


End file.
